


Among Us

by VoidRealmer



Series: The Misfit Adventures of Dimension-Travelling Tom and Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Draco: i am going to be hot pink, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Among Us, Best Friends, Crack, Draco: who the hell invited my father, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friends Playing Games, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, Humor, I mean technically there's Character Death??, John Mulaney References, M U R D E R, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Memes, No Bashing, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, THE FAM GETS TOGETHER AND PLAYS AMONG US, and I'm pretty sure Ron and Draco (and Hermione) are almost accidentally a thing, technically Harry and Tom are in a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidRealmer/pseuds/VoidRealmer
Summary: Harry Potter brings together his closest friends (and Lucius, for some reason) for one reason and one reason only.To play Among Us!!In which Draco is hot pink, Tom keeps getting framed for murder, and Harry wonders if this was a good idea.(Each chapter is a new game!)
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: The Misfit Adventures of Dimension-Travelling Tom and Harry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808896
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to see the names and colors that everyone chooses, and Tom is no help at all.
> 
> (This is set in an ongoing series where Harry is the Master of Death and he and Tom are married (and immortal) and in a healthy and loving relationship, though it does not show up much in this fanfic. It is Post-Canon, and Death is only making a special appearance because they know Tom doesn't like them.)  
> (If you have any questions about it feel free to ask!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK.
> 
> Who wants to read a bunch of your favorite Harry Potter characters getting together to play Among Us?? Because that's legit all that this is.
> 
> This is pure crack I'm so sorry

Harry: Name - Evil Kermit, Color - Dark Green

Tom: Name - wannabe dark lord, Color - Red

Draco: Name - Daddy’s Boy, Color - Pink

Bellatrix: Name - #1 dark lord supporter, Color - Purple

Hermione: Name - Hero-mione, Color - Dark Blue 

Luna: Name - Not the Imposter, Color - Cyan

Ron: Name - King Banana, Color - Orange

Death: Name - , Color - Black 

Neville: Name - Bee’s Knees, Color - Yellow 

Lucius: Name - Lord Malfoy, Color - White

(this will be posted at the top of every chapter for easy access)

* * *

Harry watched as everyone logged into the game with apprehension. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he’d gotten a bunch of his friends (and Lucius) together to play Among Us, but horrible nicknames were only the start.

“Tom, what the actual hell.”

A red character ran back and forth in offense. “What?!”

“Did you really name yourself _“wannabe dark lord”?”_

“Like you’re any better _Evil Kermit,”_ Tom scoffed over the screen.

“Hey, it matches my green!”

“That’s nice, darling,” Tom replied, suddenly distracted, “but can we take a moment to completely roast Draco?”

Harry looked around, “How can you tell who is Draco- Oh Merlin.”

In the background, Harry could hear Tom laughing, even all the way across their shared house outside of the game. “Draco, why the hell is your name “Daddy’s Boy” and why are you _hot pink?_

Draco’s miffed voice sounded through the computer. “Pink brings out my eyes, you prick!”

“Your eyes are grey, _Malfoy,”_ Ron’s voice piped up, along with his character name “King Banana”. He quickly strode over to the computer to change his color from brown to orange.

“And that shade of orange matches your _hair, Weasley,”_ Draco retorted.

Tom’s laughter had finally died down, just as Lucius, and it was most definitely Lucius, hopped into the game, which only caused another round of wheezing to make itself known. “Did- Did you really name yourself _“Lord Malfoy”?!”_

“Did you really invite my _father,_ Potter?!”

“Don’t look at me,” Harry denied immediately, “It was _Tom_ who wanted him here!”

“Potter,” Lucius greeted, sounding just as pompous as his albino peacocks, “I’ve been.. _invited_ , to join this game with you and my lord. Tell me, how does one.. _Play?”_

“Oh my-” Harry had to swallow down multiple feelings, “Just- Go choose your color on the computer.”

Lucius didn’t even deign his help with a response, walking over to the computer and immediately changing his color to white. _Of course._

Next to enter was Hermione, who was at least sensible enough to have a better name than both Draco and Lucius combined. It must run in the family. Ron immediately ran towards her to greet her, and Draco followed behind. “Hero-mione” changed her lime green to a dark blue, giving both Harry and Tom (who had, again, finished laughing) vivid flashbacks of their time spent playing Portal. Draco’s hot pink was just there to clash, really.

Luna joined as “Not the Imposter” and already the cyan color she wanted. Neville followed not long after, immediately going for the yellow color to match his name “Bee’s Knees”.

Harry really needs to make better friends, but then he remembers his own name and concedes the point before he even makes it.

Now, the next guest is where things got really interesting. Tom had personally invited her, thinking it would “spice things up”, because of course he did. It was impossible to miss her entrance, and Harry was already blaming Tom for anything that went wrong.

“MY LORD I’VE LEARNED HOW TO ENTER THE GAME!” Bellatrix’s shrill voice echoed through the voice chat, making every person cringe at once.

Under his breath, Harry heard Tom mutter, “I’ve made a mistake.”

Nevermind, inviting Bellatrix to a game of “murder your friends” was a great idea. Harry was enjoying Tom’s pain immensely. Especially after seeing her name: “#1 dark lord supporter”

“Potter oh my god.”

_“Shut up Draco.”_

“Potter why the hell-”

“MY LORD WHAT COLOR ARE YOU?!”

“Bella, _please_ , use your inside voice,” Tom asked, and Harry could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose from the other room.

“of course my lord is this better?” Bellatrix whispered, circling around Red at an alarming pace, especially at the current settings.

“Yes. Now go choose a color on the computer,” Tom waved her off, his character inching closer to Harry’s, who stood still in the middle of the lobby.

Bellatrix was quiet for a moment, before, “I can’t choose the pink. Which one of you peasants took pink?”

Draco must feel brave over the computer, or perhaps just tired, because he replied with no hesitation, “Listen, I’ve got a vibe going on here, and I need to clash with Weasley.” Quietly, a moment later, most likely to said Weasley, “Did I use that right? Is that how you say ‘vibe’?”

“You did great, hun,” Ron snorted.

Hermione just sighed.

“I think you did wonderfully,” Luna clapped over the voice chat, running back and forth in front of Draco’s group (which included Ron and Hermione).

“At least somebody appreciates my efforts,” Draco muttered.

“Potter! How dare you corrupt my son like this!” Lucius exclaimed, offended on behalf of Draco saying “vibe”.

“I want the pink, little blondie. Give me the pink!” Bellatrix demanded, but was unable to do anything but run back and forth between Draco’s character.

Over the game, Harry gave Tom _‘the look’_ , and he sighed. “Bella, Draco already chose pink. Choose a different color.” And under his breath, “And he does have a vibe going on..”

“Fine. I choose purple! Nobody shall take purple from me!” she exclaimed.

“It’s all yours,” Tom agreed.

“Great! We’re only waiting on one more person, and they’ll be here.. When they want to be here. So I’m going to explain the rules, so everyone listen up!” Harry gathered everyone’s attention.

“Wait, you’re right, there’s only nine people.. Harry, who are we waiting for?” Tom asked.

Harry outright ignored him. “Okay, so first off, there are two “roles” in the game: crewmate and imposter.”

“Harry?? Who did you invite??” Tom asked again, gaining a slightly wary edge to his voice.

He was, again, ignored. 

“Now, the crewmates job is to finish all of the tasks-” Harry continued explaining the mechanics of the game, starting with the crewmates and moving onto the imposters, explaining the different tasks and how the imposter can sabotage, kill, and travel through vents, and even how the meetings work. He spoke of how nobody is allowed to talk to each other except at meetings, and what the goals of the game were.

Despite the horrible mix in the audience, containing at least one psychopath (two if you count Tom), the most pompous person you’ll ever meet, and, well.. Bellatrix was already mentioned, but it’s worth mentioning again, they all were quiet and listened intently to Harry’s explanation.

Once he finished describing the mechanics, Harry paused and took a breath. “Now, any questions?”

“Uh yes,” Tom started immediately, _“Who the hell did you invite????”_

“You’ve met them before.”

“THAT DOESN’T CLARIFY ANYTHING.”

It seemed that Tom’s question was the only one there was, so now all that was left was to wait for the final player and-

They were here.

A black character spawned in the lobby, with a name of nothing, and a raspy chuckle in the voice chat that would make anyone tense.

_“Hello, everyone. Are we ready to start?”_

The calm before the storm. Harry waited for a second, two, three, before..

“Harry, the tenth player you invited,” Tom inquired, his voice oddly calm. “Did. Did you seriously invite _DEATH?!?!?!?!”_

“Sure did!” Harry clicked the start button, hoping it went by quickly.

_5.._

“Harry I CANNOT BELIEVE-”

_4.._

“Oh come on Riddle it’s not that bad,” Draco scoffed.

_3.._

“My lord, know that I will die for you!” Bellatrix sounded.

_2.._

Harry heard Tom groaning into his hands. “I hate you all.”

_1.._

A raspy laugh echoed through the chat before it all went silent.

_Begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions feel free to ask me in the comments, or you can join my Discord server!! I'm literally on there 90% of my free time so you honestly have a far greater chance of me answering on there.  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/GGwQfme
> 
> Also, if anybody would like me to replace a character with somebody else, or maybe have a certain character as imposter, let me know!!!


End file.
